poliet make up sex
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: poland thinks he's won the lottery but then finds out he hasn't, lithuania promises to do whatever poland wants...was it a mistake?   FFFFFFF i cant write there rated M for smutt this is writen for a friend of mine and i like LIETPOL yes in that order


**Polliet- make up sex?**

"OMG I like don't believe we've like totally won!"

Feliks yelled jumping and down with happiness.

"uh…yeah"

Toris said quietly. Feliks stopped jumping up and down, looking at Toris.

"you don't seem very excited, what's wrong?"

"I uh kinda forgot to put you lottery numbers on this week…sorry"

Toris mumbled looking at the ground.

"what! you've got to be kidding me!"

Feliks yelled grabbing Toris by the collar of his shirt.

"c-calm down, im really sorry…"

Feliks just looked at Toris then shoved him back into his chair.

"don't ever talk to me again"

Feliks mumbled folding his arms and turning away from Toris.

Toris sighed the placed his hand on Feliks shoulder.

"come on, im sorry…I'll do anything to make up for it"

Feliks smirked then turned to Toris, still smirking.

"any thing eh?"

He asked getting closer to Toris. Toris (slightly intimidated by his friends expression) nodded. Feliks smiled happily and glomped the Lithuania.

"you're the best friend ever~"

Feliks sang happily then brought his face closer to Toris's, kissing him lightly on the lips. Toris went bright red, then gazed at the Pol's.

"so what do you want to do?"

He asked, smiling at Feliks. Feliks smiled back at him then lowered his head so that his lips touched Toris's ear.

"how about sex to make up for it and I top"

He purred in Toris's ear. Toris shivered turning a darker shade of red.

"…I-if that's what you w-want"

Toris stammered, shuddering as he felt Feliks not breath on his face.

Feliks smirked then pressed his lips against Toris's roughly. Toris shuddered and moaned as he felt Feliks's tongue explore his mouth. He ran his fingers through the blonds perfect hair, closing his eyes as he did so. Feliks pulled away gazing into Toris's eyes, blushing deeply. He intertwined there fingers, going in for another breath taking kiss.

As their tongues fought dominance Feliks roughly started pulling at Toris's shirt and pants until they were dragged off. He then started undoing his own pants. The pol then grabbed Toris's length, stroking it making the Lithuanian harder.

"it looks like your nearly like ready liet~"

Feliks purred, pushing Toris's legs apart so he had full access to his length.

Feliks licked the top of Toris's length, caressing it slowly with his tongue. Toris moaned loudly, griping onto the pol's shoulders. Feliks smirked when he saw the reaction he was getting from his friend. He then lightly started to lightly suck on Toris's length. Toris moaned louder closing the his eyes at the pleasure at the pol was causing. He then gasped as he felt his self come in the pol's mouth, blushing crimson red. Feliks swallowed his friends cum, moving up wards to kiss Toris gently.

"heh that was fast"

Feliks said in a teasing way, stroking Toris's cheek.

"s-shut up po-"

Toris started to mumble but was cut off by Feliks pressing his lips against his roughly. Toris kissed back just as roughly, again tangling his fingers in the blondes perfect hair. Suddenly Feliks shoved a finger in Toris's entrance. Toris gasped, his eyes wide open now. Feliks pulled away smirking at his friend trying to move away. With out any warning Feliks then stuck a second finger in. he started moving his fingers, spreading out the Lithuanians entrance.

"like Omg liet, your like so tight~"

Feliks teased moving his fingers more.

Toris panted, trying to keep himself from moaning. Feliks took his fingers out and replaced it with his length. Toris screamed in pain then moaned as the pol thrust into him again but harder this time.

"like you gotta relax, liet~"

Feliks purred thrusting into Toris again.

"I-I c-cant"

Stammered the Lithuanian moaning loudly, Feliks thrust into Toris over and over again, as fast and as hard as he could. Toris gritted his teeth, clinging to his friend like his life depended on it.

"ngh P-Poland im g-gonna cum"

Toris stuttered, moaning as he came for the second time. Feliks moaned as he came inside of Toris. He pulled out of Toris, collapsing beside him. He intertwined his and Toris's fingers.

"you were like totally awesome liet~"

The pol whispered turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around Toris. Toris smiled placing his hand over Feliks's.

"so am I forgiven?"

Asked the Lithuanian weakly. Feliks smiled at his friend sweetly.

"maybe~"

Feliks said, still smiling at his friend. Toris looked at him in disbelief. Feliks just giggled at him

"liet im like totally kidding, of course I forgive you"

Feliks said kissing Toris's cheek. Toris smiled back at the pol, placing a hand on his cheek.

"hmm I love you liet~"

Feliks purred snuggling into the crook of Toris's neck.

"I-I love you too…Poland"


End file.
